1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to bath accessories and more specifically to a fluid-powered bath accessory that allows the showerhead of a typical shower enclosure to continue to operate while the water powered bath accessory is being used.
2. Background
Numerous bath accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized by persons when using a bathtub or shower for washing the body. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose that they address, they are not suitable for the purpose of the present invention as heretofore described. There exists a need for bath brushes that can be used in conjunction with existing bathroom hardware. Additionally, there exists a need to provide a fluid-powered bath brush that utilizes water pressure from the showerhead in a safe manner. There also exists a need to provide a fluid-powered bath brush that allows the showerhead to continue to operate when the bath brush is in use. There also exists the need to provide a plurality of drive methods for the bath brush. There also exists the need to provide a bath brush that is simple and easy to use, economical in cost to manufacture and operates in a rotary or oscillating motion while providing other benefits and advantages mentioned herein.